


comfort and realization

by orphan_account



Category: Islamic Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikail mendatangi Sidhratul Muntaha untuk menenangkan diri, disana Izrail lah yang menyediakan bahu dan menyadarkannya.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	comfort and realization

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Cerita ini adalah fiksi, semua elemen disini berasal dari teologi islam yang berasal dari Al-Qur'an  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini  
> Dimohon kebijaksanaan dan keterbukaannya dalam membaca fanfiksi ini.

Pikiran untuk pergi membuatnya mual, dan Mikail seharusnya tidak merasa begitu; karena sejak kapan malaikat bisa mual?

Mereka bisa keracunan dan mereka bisa kesakitan. Oleh racun khusus yang dibuat Anak-Anak Iblis atau senjata hitam yang dipanggul mereka. Malaikat boleh terbuat dari cahaya, tapi mereka tetaplah fana. Hanya Allah yang abadi, semua ciptaannya bisa rusak, semua tanpa terkecuali. Izrail telah menyertai mereka sejak dia ditahbiskan menjadi _Malak al-Maut_ , dalam misi ke _al-Ardi_ maupun putaran shift penjagaan gerbang yang dipimpin oleh tangan besi Ridwan, malaikat bisa mati, dan mereka berguguran layaknya daun di Sidhratul Muntaha.

Mikail telah bersinggungan dengan kematian sebelumnya. Dulu sekali ketika mereka masih berperang melawan kaum jinni yang durhaka, Mikail pernah sekarat sebelum Jibril membawanya kembali ke Surga untuk menjalani perawatan intensif. Hal itu jelas tidak ada apa-apanya dengan saat Bos Besar menunjukan kepada seantero Surga rupa sejati _Al-Maut_ , namun itu cukup mirip.

Omong-omong soal _Al-Maut_...

"Kamu tegang sekali," Izrail berkomentar begitu saja. "Bos Besar mengirimmu pergi untuk rehat sejenak dari tugas, bukan untuk menghukummu dan Jibril. Tidak perlu meremas daun-daunnya sampai seperti itu, lah."

Mikail melotot.

"Malaikat tidak seharusnya berlibur," desisnya.

Izrail menatapnya datar. "Memang tidak, tapi Bos Besar merasa kamu dan Jibril butuh rehat jadi kalian akan dapat rehat."

Mikail rasanya ingin mencekik kembarannya. "Kamu tidak membantu."

Sang malaikat pencabut nyawa memutar ratusan matanya. "Kemarikan daunnya, Mikail. Kalau mereka hancur dalam genggamanmu; nanti aku yang repot."

Mikail dengan setengah hati memberikan daun-daun itu kepada Izrail. "Kamu tahu betapa stresnya aku dengan prospek ini? Aku merasa mual, mual, sejak kapan malaikat bisa merasa mual?"

"Sejak dulu sekali?" Izrail menjawab sambil membaca nama di daun-daun, lalu dia menciptakan klon untuk meletakkan daun-daun yang sudah dibaca ke keranjang. "Mual adalah salah satu efek samping dari racun ringan. Malaikat-malaikat petarung sudah biasa merasakan hal seperti itu, bahkan dari zaman jinni masih ada."

Mikail menatapnya tidak percaya.

Izrail memicingkan matanya. "Aku tahu kita berdua ini yang paling tua, tapi masa iya memorimu sudah karatan?" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terserah kalau tidak mau percaya. Hanya karena kamu dulu tidak pernah keracunan bukan berarti malaikat tidak bisa merasa mual."

"Aku stres."

"Aku tahu, Mikail." Izrail lalu menepuk pipi kembarannya. "Semua malaikat di Surga tahu kamu stres dengan prospek ini. Idris tahu kamu stres dengan prospek ini. Bos Besar tahu kamu stres dengan prospek ini. Kamu tidak benar-benar menyembunyikan masalahmu kali ini."

"Jibril bilang aku perlu lebih rileks," kata Mikail. "Dan dia selalu menyalakan aura aromaterapi setiap kali di dekatku."

Izrail mengangguk mahfum. "Dan dia benar."

"Dan dia sudah melakukan itu sejak sebelum kami disuruh... berlibur ini."

"Dan menurutmu," Izrail menatap Mikail lekat-lekat. "Kenapa dia melakukan itu?"

"But i am fine," desis Mikail. "Was. Karena aku mungkin bukan malaikat paling ramah di Surga, tapi kinerjaku baik-baik saja dan Bos Besar menyukai etos kerjaku. I was doing fine for thousand of years before suddenly He decide i need a.... break."

Hening sejenak.

Izrail memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau aku bilang rehat untukmu dan Jibril ini adalah ideku, kamu marah atau tidak?"

"APA?!"

Sang malaikat pencabut nyawa mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah.

"In my defense, Big Boss also thinks about it when i talk with Him."

Mulutnya menganga, Mikail menatap rekan kerjanya tidak percaya. "Bisa-bisanya kau-"

"Kamu sudah kelewat stres," potong Izrail. "Kamu semakin uring-uringan, kamu makin sering menangis, dan kondisimu secara keseluruhan memburuk. Aku khawatir."

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Mikail membela diri.

"Tidak," desis Izrail. "Kamu sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja."

"Izrail-"

"Mikail, dengar." Izrail menangkupkan kepala Mikail dengan kedua tangannya, dia menatapnya lurus-lurus. "You overthink everything, literally everything. Dan aku tidak menyalahkanmu, kamu selalu memiliki hati yang lembut dan mencintai manusia karena aku juga cinta mereka; terlepas dari kekurangannya, tapi kamu, cintamu berbeda. Kamu mencintai dengan begitu dalam sampai hampir menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Dia terdiam sejenak. "Mikail, kapan terakhir kamu berdoa untuk dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku masih berdoa untukku...."

"But it was a long time ago, isn't it?" Tembak Izrail tepat di sasaran.

Mikail terdiam.

Izrail menghela napas panjang. "See, karena ini aku khawatir. Dan aku juga tahu kamu masih berduka karena Azazil..."

Kali ini Mikail menjengit. "Aku tidak ingin bicara soal itu."

Izrail menghelap napas, dia menutup matanya. "Maaf, aku juga tidak ingin bicara soal itu tapi...."

"Aku mengerti, oke?" ujar Mikail cepat. "I get your point, i neglect myself and stressing out about mankind and Iblis. So please cut that out."

"Dan itu terjadi selama jutaan tahun," ujar Izrail. "Aku khawatir, Jibril khawatir, Israfil khawatir, Idris khawatir. You push yourself too hard and keep everything for yourself, tidak sekalipun kamu cerita pada Jibril soal ini, kan? Dan Jibril tidak bilang apa-apa karena dia menghormati keputusanmu, walau itu mengganggunya juga."

Mikail memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu."

"Kamu tidak akan pernah mengganggu," gumam Izrail. "Dan karena inilah kurasa kamu butuh rehat, kamu dan Jibril karena dia juga pantas mendapatkannya. Aku memohon kepada Bos Besar dan Dia sepemikiran denganku jadi ya..."

"Namun pergi adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan," ujar Mikail. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku akan pergi dari Surga, atau meninggalkan Alam Semesta Tujuh. Tidak bisakah Bos Besar mengatakan kun dan menyelesaikan semua masalah?"

"Kamu tahu bukan itu cara kerjanya," kata Izrail.

"Semua butuh proses." Mereka berkata bersamaan.

Izrail menghela napas. "Aku tahu ini berat, tapi kamu butuh rehat, oke? Istirahat sebentar, lepaskan semua beban dan nikmati waktu yang terbatas ini."

"Aku bukan manusia," gumam Mikail.

"Memang bukan," ujar Izrail balik. "Tapi kamu tetap pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik."

**Author's Note:**

> UvU


End file.
